Functionality and performance of a landing gear shock strut depends on its gas pressure and oil volume. Often, a shock strut assembly features a piston that compresses a fluid within a sealed chamber. The fluid typically includes a gas segment and a liquid segment. To this end, shock struts may be serviced with gas and hydraulic fluid on a regular basis to compensate for normal gas and oil leakage during operation. With typical single stage shock struts, the aircraft is lifted above the ground so that the shock strut can be cycled multiple times in attempt to fully remove any trapped gas internal to the shock strut during servicing. This can be time consuming, cumbersome, and/or costly.